gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Zil Sperry
Description Zil Sperry is a teenage boy in the FAYZ whose brother, Zane, poofed in the beginning of the FAYZ. Zil created the Human Crew, a hate group dedicated to segregating (and in some cases killing) moofs, known as "freaks" or "chuds" by the Human Crew. Zil's crew started when his roommate Hunter, a moof, accidentally killed his other roommate Harry with the Power. He eventually gets a large group of the Perdido Beach population angry, and nearly has Hunter hanged, before he is stopped by Astrid & Orc. Zil was one of the main antagonists of Hunger. ''And the primary antagonist in ''Lies. Personality Appearances Before the FAYZ None at all. Been commented that he was known for his vegan meals, and how they smelled funny. Hunger Zil first appeared in the second book as an kid who wanted to tease Duck by jumping into his pool. Duck accidentally used his mutant powers. With some luck Zil survived. Here Zil showed to have a dislike to mutants because he thinks that Duck used his power to kill Zil. Later, when (freak) Hunter accidentally kills Zil's best friend Harry, he found it was enough. He started with his friends an anti-mutant group with him as leader. Zil first only wanted to payback Hunter a bit, so when he was stealing Hunter's just caught deer it was enough in Zil's eyes. but Hank wanted to really punish him and eventually to death. Zil first didn't want to kill Hunter because he supposed to be Zil's friend, but he couldn't stop anymore. Later, they almost hung Hunter but Astrid and Orc came in to stop them. Lies Months later, Zil and the Human Crew is convinced by Caine Soren to set a large part of Perdido Beach on fire. This results in the death of several kids. Later, in a riot, Zil and Dekka engage in a fight. Dekka, using her power to slowly rise gravity, fights Zil while they are both floating in mid-air. Eventually, Zil falls out of Dekka's anti-gravity field due to a gun shot he fires, and falls a very long drop. It is revealed, when Brittney/Drake pass him on the way up to Clifftop, that Zil survived but broke his legs on the fall. What happens to him after is not revealed, but Michael Grant has stated on his Facebook page that "Zil is dead. I didn't make it as clear as I should have. But he's way dead." One logical explanation if the nature in the FAYZ is like it is in the real world, he may have died because he was attacked, or because the injury was too fatal to survive. Relationships Hunter Zil's relationship with Hunter is good but mainly bad. The 2 started out as friends, for they both liked the San Fransisco Giants baseball team. Zil, Hunter, Charlie and Harry banded together to purely annoy the Peridido Beach kids, which was Dodger and Angel territory. But when the FAYZ happened, then they lost what had banded them together. Then Hunter developed mutant abilities, and Zil, Harry and Charlie didn't. Zil was jealous. So Zil blamed Hunter for something that Zil knew that Hunter didn't do just because he was a freak, and threatened to kill him with a fire poker. Hunter, in fear that Zil would kill him, used his mutant ability to shoot heat waves out, shot them at Zil. But Harry got in the way, and Hunter accidentally killed him. Zil called him a murderer and got a mob to come and kill all the mutants(except Lana because nobody messes with Lana). Hunter fled to Astrid's place, where the mob found him and hurt Astrid as well. Hunter fled Peridido Beach, and discovered that he could murder animals for food. So he killed deer, and Zil, with his mob, found him again. After giving Hunter brain damage, they had a false jury and sentanced Hunter to be hung. Anyone who helped to hang Hunter would get some of the meat that Hunter had collected. Hunter was hung by tons of people, and Astrid came to stop them. Astrid was nearly hung as well, and Orc came to save them both. It was then decided that Hunter would stay out of town, and Zil wouldn't mess with him. Lisa Lisa was a girl who decided to join the Human crew. She also decided to be Zil's girlfriend. Zil said that Lisa was the best he could get for now. Lisa was 1 of 2 members still guessed to be alive, (since niether Lisa's nor Turk's deaths were mentioned), during Fear. Lance Lance was Zil's number 1 guy in Zil's mind. Zil described Lance as popular, handsome, smart and cool and had no idea why Lance wasn't running things. Lance was 1 of 3 members to survive after Lies, but helped to severely injure Albert, and was punished with death by Caine when Caine returned from his luxurius isle. Turk Turk was 1 of Zil's people in Lies. He ended up surviving after Zil's death, and may or may not be alive as 1 of 2 members who's death was not confirmed. He also helped to injure Albert, but was punished by becoming Caine's slave instead of being killed by Caine, which was the better part of the deal. Duck Quotes Trivia Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Human crew Category:People on the Human Crew Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Male people